mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Tony Derazio is a character in Mafia III. History Tony Derazio controls all the extortion, blackmail, and money laundering for the Marcano Crime Family and is Lou Marcano's trusted Lieutenant. He operates out of the penthouse on top of The Royal Hotel in Downtown and oversees the criminal Rackets in the district. Background Everybody loved Tony's father, Gianni Derazio. He owned a bar in Southdowns, handed out free drinks on Christmas and New Year's, and handled some light gambling action back when Giuseppe Carillo ran the city. A stand-up guy who, by most accounts, couldn't stand his son. Tony was smart, but there was always something a little off about him. Highly intelligent, Tony graduates high school then gets a full ride to college, still twitchy, but making something of himself. He was on track to get his MBA until 1952 when Gianni had a stroke and Tony came back home, offers to run the bar while the old man recuperates. By early 1955, Tony's running the operation and Gianni's dead. The local scuttlebutt is that Tony catches his old man skimming and cuts his throat. As you can imagine, Sal Marcano loves Derazio. Despite his peculiarities, he knows how to manage the suits and politicians that populate City Hall, and he's practically a genius when it comes to numbers. He can launder money so thoroughly that everyone, even the Feds, will insist that every cent is legit. He is not someone to underestimate, his ruthlessness insures that no one ever thinks about screwing with him. Beneath the fancy suits and hundred-dollar haircut is a cold-blooded psychopath. He rarely leaves his penthouse and on the rare chance that he does, it's going to go bad for someone. Downfall and Death After Lincoln Clay dismantled his blackmail and construction rackets, Derazio receives a phone call from a very upset Lou Marcano, wanting to know what's going on. Derazio assures Lou that he's already taken steps to address the situation and has everything well in hand. Payments to Judge Holden and other business associates will continue on schedule and the only thing lost was a few men, who could be easily replaced. What Derazio failed to realize was that Lincoln Clay was already in the building and working his way through his men, getting closer to him. Tony then retreated to his office at The Royal Hotel and surrounded himself with mobsters and guards, predicting Lincoln's attack. Lincoln nevertheless shot his way to Tony and confronted him in his office, fatally wounding him in the process. In his dying moments, Tony questioned Lincoln if he thought he actually knew how all of this would end, calling him an idiot for thinking so. He then told Lincoln to finish him once and for all, declaring that he would be replaced the morning after and that nobody would even notice. Lincoln then grabbed Tony by his suit and told him he was wrong, saying that "everyone will notice" before throwing Tony off the penthouse window, making Marcano's money man fall screaming to his death below. ---- Tony Derazio - Lieutenant, Downtown Dossier prepared by Donovan, John Criminal Rackets *Using a well-oiled system of bribery and blackmail, Tony keeps countless city officials in his back pocket. The operation is complex, involving dead drops, bribes, and around-the-clock surveillance to make sure no one suddenly decides to grow a spine. Where all this graft is run out of is unknown. *Frankie Bernard, age 40: If you're a city official, Frankie knows every dirty thing you've ever done -- and he's got pictures to prove it. *The only bricks you'll see moving around here are made of $100 bills. Using his connections, Tony funnels city building projects to his man Jimmy Cavar, who then takes years to complete the work. Separately, Cavar sells the equipment and supplies he bought with city money back to the city at a mark-up. Rinse and fucking repeat. *Jimmy Cavar, age 45: A former Union boss, Jimmy "inherited" his construction company from an owner who wouldn't play ball. He's been scamming City Hall ever since. Family *Gianni Derazio (father, deceased) Appearances *Everyone Will Notice (killed) Trivia *Derazio's dossier in the Assets and Kill List unlocks after starting Compromised Corruption. *Tony is the only character to use a Hartmann AT-40 in combat. Gallery Tony Derazio 2.jpg|Tony's last moments Tony Derazio 3.jpg| Tony Derazio Artwork.jpg|Tony Derazio artwork Category:Site Administration